loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Shamblers (Galara)
Earth Shamblers were created by Ongor in ancient days. Description Lopsided, vaguely human-shaped lumps of soil, rock, or magma. These are among the weakest of the elementals created by Ongor. Although they can have various abilities depending on their composition, all earth shamblers share the ability to disappear into the ground below. Clay Shambler Clay Shambler Level 1 Lurker Medium Elemental Animate (earth) XP 100 Initiative -2 Senses Perception +5; tremorsense 10 HP 32; Bloodied 16 AC 12; Fortitude 15, Reflex 8, Will 10 Speed 4; burrow 8 ________________________________________ Slam (standard; at-will) +5 vs. AC; 1d8+4. See also Drag Below. Rise (move, while burrowed; at will) The shambler emerges from the ground and gains combat advantage over all adjacent enemies. Sink (move; recharge 5, 6; recharges automatically upon being bloodied) The shambler burrows into the ground without provoking attacks of opportunity. Drag Below (standard; encounter) +5 vs. Reflex; shambler uses Sink and target is restrained (save ends). ________________________________________ Alignment Unaligned Languages - Skills Stealth +3 Str 18 (+4) Dex 6 (-2) Wis 10 (+0) Con 20 (+5) Int 4 (-3) Cha 6 (-2) Clay Shambler Tactics To be added. Clay Shambler Lore To be added. Mud Shambler Mud Shambler Level 2 Controller Medium Elemental Animate (earth, water) XP 150 Soften Ground aura 5; enemies treat the area as difficult terrain. Initiative +0 Senses Perception +7; tremorsense 10 HP 35; Bloodied 17 AC 14; Fortitude 13, Reflex 11, Will 12 Speed 4; burrow 8 ________________________________________ Slam (standard; at-will) +3 vs. Reflex; 1d8+2 and target is slowed (save ends). Rise (move, while burrowed; at will) The shambler emerges from the ground and gains combat advantage over all adjacent enemies. Sink (move; recharge 5, 6; recharges automatically upon being bloodied) The shambler burrows into the ground without provoking attacks of opportunity. ________________________________________ Alignment Unaligned Languages - Skills Stealth +5, Athletics +8 Str 14 (+3) Dex 8 (+0) Wis 12 (+2) Con 14 (+3) Int 4 (-2) Cha 6 (-1) Mud Shambler Tactics To be added. Mud Shambler Lore To be added. Stone Shambler Stone Shambler Level 4 Lurker Medium Elemental Animate (earth) XP 250 Initiative -1 Senses Perception +7; tremorsense 10 HP 52; Bloodied 26 AC 15; Fortitude 19, Reflex 10, Will 13 Speed 4; burrow 6 ________________________________________ Slam (standard; at-will) +8 vs. AC; 1d8+5 and target is pushed 1. Rise (move, while burrowed; at will) +7 vs. Reflex; target is pushed 1 and knocked prone, and the shambler emerges from the ground and gains combat advantage over all adjacent enemies. Sink (move; recharge 5, 6; recharges automatically upon being bloodied) The shambler burrows into the ground without provoking attacks of opportunity. ________________________________________ Alignment Unaligned Languages - Skills Stealth +4 Str 20 (+7) Dex 4 (-1) Wis 10 (+2) Con 24 (+9) Int 4 (-1) Cha 6 (+0) Stone Shambler Tactics To be added. Stone Shambler Lore To be added. Lava Shambler Lava Shambler Level 13 Lurker Medium Elemental Animate (earth, fire) XP 900 Burning Field Aura 1; 5 fire damage. Initiative +5 Senses Perception +11; tremorsense 10 HP 104; Bloodied 52 AC 18; Fortitude 21, Reflex 16, Will 17 Speed 5; burrow 7 ________________________________________ Slam (standard; at-will) +12 vs. AC; 1d8+10 fire damage and ongoing 4 (save ends). Breath Weapon (standard; recharge 5, 6) close blast 3; +11 vs. Reflex; 1d8+5 fire damage and -2 Reflex defense (save ends). Rise (move, while burrowed; at will) The shambler emerges from the ground and gains combat advantage over all adjacent enemies. Erupt (standard, while burrowed; encounter) close burst 1; +11 vs. Reflex; 1d8+5 fire damage, knocked prone, and ongoing 4 (save ends), and shambler uses Rise. Sink (move; recharge 5, 6; recharges automatically upon being bloodied) The shambler burrows into the ground without provoking attacks of opportunity. ________________________________________ Alignment Unaligned Languages - Skills Stealth +4 Str 20 (+11) Dex 8 (+5) Wis 10 (+6) Con 20 (+11) Int 4 (+3) Cha 6 (+4) Lava Shambler Tactics To be added. Lava Shambler Lore To be added. Fluff This will change and adapt as we progress. This is only the current fluff. The Earth Shamblers were created by Ongor in the early days of the world, but they have played little role it its subsequent development. Category:GHomebrewed Monsters